Always
by TheLightsShadow
Summary: You don't want to get too close to me, Uchiha." Naruto said as he turned around. Sasuke gasped as the blond's pupils formed slits and his fangs gleamed in the moonlight. "I tend to hurt a lot of people when they do." Naruto finished and lunged at Sasuke.
1. Prologue

**-yawn- Omg, I'm so tired ToT**

**Its like, 2:21 in the morning... why am I up this late? -head falls on desk-**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't profit, don't sue… please? ;)**

**August 5, 1942**

_Pant, pant, pant._

His breaths came out in pants as the man ran in front of him. His keen eyes showed him everything in the dark. The fear on the man's face as he fearfully looked over his shoulder. The frantic movement of his legs, and the crisp tapping of his preys shoes against the hardwood floor; trying to get away, trying to flee and utterly failing to do so.

_Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump._

His ears caught everything. The rapid thumping of the man's heart beat and the blood that pumped through his veins. More desperate panting, he could practically hear the man's fatigue in his breath. His prey wouldn't be able to run for very long.

_Screams. Oh so delicious screaming._

His prey had tripped on the carpet and started uselessly scrambling away. He could've easily caught the man before then, but that would take all the fun out of it. As he closed in, the man started screaming, begging and whispering, 'Please, let me go…', 'Why are you doing this?!' and then when he got close enough, he heard the man gasped and breath, 'Dear god, what **are** you?'

He allowed himself to smirk before answering, "Something that exists in your nightmare. And sadly, you won't be waking up from this one."

All that could be heard now was screaming. Painful, agonizing, long and tormented screaming.

After slowly twisting and pulling off the man's arm from his socket, he gently, almost caressed the sweaty neck. And slowly squeezed; watching the painfulness, the terror and alarm in his prey's brown eyes.

He was fascinated at how strong his own hand was. Compared to the man's neck, it was like squeezing a stick of butter, and he found more hot blood covering his arm as the man's head fell from his shoulders.

His fun was over, and now it was time to eat.

Then, the door to his left busted open, and a heavy built man stood in its doorway. The full moon's silhouetted his body, and he could smell the horror and sorrow radiating off of him.

Who was this guy? How dare he interrupt him in the middle of his meal!

He watched the other man take a shuddering breath before speaking, "N-Naruto? What have you done?"

Suddenly his whole body started aching with tremendous pressure and he became aware of what was around him.

All the blood around him. All over him. The head that was in front of him, the face frozen in its last horrific moments in life. The dismembered arm still was in his left hand with a familiar bracelet around its wrist; still oozing warm blood.

The limb fell loosely from his small hand and he screamed.

"Ji-Ji…rai-ya." he found he couldn't speak properly. The older man was still standing in the doorway and hadn't made any move to come to him or run away.

That night, ten year old Uzumaki Naruto had killed a family of five.

And enjoyed it.

**-looks at text above- Wow.**

**Ok, so the other day, I was talking to my friends again. She was kinda hogging the bed while I was on the computer; she had asked me if I had anymore ideas for fanfiction. **

**Now I have 2 other fics in pending right now, I still need to develop them further. **

**Anyways, I was thinking for a small moment and then it hit me! I asked my friend, Elena if she had ever seen a werewolf fic and she gasped and said, "I don't think so...-gasp- Are you gonna-?"**

**I smiled and said, "Bingo!"**

**Cause personally I do favor werewolves over vampires... and I thought it would be neat to do a fic about it -smile-**

**Anyways, this is just a prologue! And please keep not of the date at the top!!**

**And lately... -drops to knees-**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Waxing Crescent: One

**Hello to those who haven't seen/heard from me in a long ass time :")**

**Nya, winter is a rough season on me. T-T all this congestion and such.. it really sucks. And I feel like I can't type at all! I HATE that!**

**XP Well enough of my rambling. This chapter isn't editedm cause I don't want to bother my beta around this time of the year, being New year or New year's eve. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... I wonder how many times I have said this...**

**August 3, 2007**

The sun, just about to set over the city horizon, was still providing enough heat to pleasantly warm up one's skin.

'_This is the only think I like about the city.'_ Naruto thought while he stood next to an eroded-looking gargoyle, up top a hundred story building. From up here, the sunset colored the clouds an orange-ish pink hue. It was relaxing, and being up here, made the blond forget his worries.

The car horns, the taps of people's shoes, the construction working a few blocks away, hell he could even hear the human's voices from up here! This was one of the many negatives of the city.

There was never any silence for a werewolf.

Naruto sat down next to the eroded hunk of stone, letting his legs hang freely off the ledge, _'I've decided… but I don't want to go back home just yet.'_

A grey pigeon flew by, "Oh gosh, is that a human?"

"No." Naruto said, digging into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette. Another thing that was bad about the city and being a werewolf; the animals here _loved_ to talk.

"Really?" the bird landed on his shoulder, "If he is not a human… then what is he?"

But talking to birds was always annoying. They always referred to you in third person. Naruto really didn't want to spend his free time talking to a bird.

"He," The blond began lighting his cig', "Is one of **them**." he puffed and exhaled the grayish-white smoke.

"I've never met one of them before." the animal ruffled it's own feathers, looking very intently at the blond.

"Then you should feel honored."

The bird stayed quiet for a while.

"If this is true," the bird tilted its head, "then shouldn't he be with his pack?"

Naruto, completely unaffected by the question, blew smoke out of the corner of his mouth; right into the birds face.

"That," the blond said while the pigeon squawked, "Is none of your business."

- - - -

Jiraiya sighed as he tried to call Naruto again, _'That damn brat isn't answering his phone!'_

"You should just leave him alone."

The white haired man looked up and growled as Tsunade leaned against his office desk, showing an enormous amount of cleavage. Something like that would've caught Jiraiya's attention, if it were of different circumstances.

"Every time he goes off by himself, something bad happens!" Jiraiya dialed Naruto's number again, "Either he relapses or he gets in a fight with those damned blood suckers! Coming home all bloody like he did last time, scared the shit out of me! _And_ not only that! While he's out, I'm left to deal with his pack! They run around here sniffing, whining, whimpering, asking where Naruto disappeared too! I'm tired of it!" The man's patience were obviously being tried.

Ino peeked her head through the door, "Is Naruto back, ye-?"

"_**NOT YET!!!"**_ Jiraiya yelled. Ino closed the door immediately.

"Don't worry." Tsunade pulled out her phone from her bra, "I'll call and check up on him." she put her cell on speaker and started dialing.

"Woman, haven't you seen what I've been trying to do? I've called him at least six times already! He's not going to-"

**-click-**

"_Yes Tsunade?"_ Naruto's voice cut Jiraiya off.

Tsunade smirked as Jiraiya gaped.

"Oh, I'm just calling to check on you. Are you behaving?" she asked in a motherly tone, motioning for Jiraiya to be quiet.

A sigh. _"Yes, I'm behaving."_

"Good. Someone here is causing a ruckus, trying to get a hold of you. Even though Jiraiya nags and bickers, he does care, little one." Her voice lowered incredibly.

"…"

"Naruto?"

"_Y-yeah, I know. I care about him too.. I just don't show it often."_

Jiraiya's eyes soften.

"_I just needed to be alone today. The pack is kinda stressing me."_

"I understand." Tsunade said, looking at Jiraiya.

**-click-** and the blond hung up.

- - - -

Naruto flipped his phone shut.

"Pack?" the bird asked, still on his shoulder.

"What part of 'none of your business' don't you understand?" Naruto growled and swatted the bird away.

The pigeon, being angry and feeling inferior, got the last word, "Dumb ass wolf!"

Naruto knew that if he jumped now, he'd be able to catch and punish the bird.

…but the ride down wouldn't be so great.

Our blond never had the greatest control on his anger.

So he just sat there fuming.

"Haha!" a loud, joyful laughter broke through the calm air.

"Kiba." Naruto growled again. Looking up, he saw the werewolf up on the window ledge high above his head. Kiba's brown hair flowed slightly in the wind.

"What do you want? I don't remember giving you permission to follow." Naruto narrowed his eyes after the other jumped and landed next to him.

"You left so suddenly, I got a little worried." the brunette lowered his head, suddenly submissive.

Naruto sighed. Kiba was one the only one to act like this. Jiraiya had said that it had something to do with Naruto being the alpha male.

Kiba tentatively scooted closer, almost afraid that Naruto would snap at him.

It was supposedly natural for pack mates to be physically close to their alpha. The scent and aura around them was always strong and that put them at ease. When the alpha was gone, they would be skittish, jumpy and a bit apprehensive until they could find them.

Kiba now had his head lightly resting on Naruto's broad shoulder, taking comfort in the blond's presence .

"Why did you leave?" Kiba mumbled, his eyes closed.

"That's none of your concern, Kiba." Naruto's sharp tone made him flinch.

"…sorry."

The alpha kept to his silence while Kiba sulked a bit; having not been forgiven.

From the blond's position, it looked like there was a small storm cloud hovering over Kiba. _'Great, now he's brooding.'_

Naruto knew he couldn't stay mad at him for long, so he sighed and kissed Kiba's forehead. "S'ok. Don't worry about it…"

Obviously happier than he was a minute ago, Kiba jumped up, motioning the blond to do the same, "C'mon!"

Naruto rose a brow.

"I'm hungry, and I know you haven't eaten anything yet; so lets get something at a fast food place!"

Naruto pondered before standing, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

- - - -

**Morning, other side of the world.**

"Sasuke-kun! I love you!"

Just another morning-

"Senpai! Could you help me with something! -bats eyelashes-"

-for Uchiha Sasuke.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Sasuke-kun belongs to me!"

Yup, just a another calm-

"Shut your hole, bitch! He's mine and he said so! Right, Sasuke-kun?"

-fantastic morning for Sasuke. His fan girls weren't tearing at each other at the mere sight of him or cursing at one another. Heavens no.

"Move out of the way, you sperm dumpster! I can't see my Sasuke-kun!"

Hmm, sperm dumpster. That was a new one. _"I'm going to have to write that one down.'_

The Uchiha yawned as he escaped his screaming crowd of fan girls, entering the school hall ways. This would be his last year in high school -thank gods- so he wouldn't have to put up with those girls any longer.

His foster father, Hatake Kakashi, worked at the high school and was just down the hall. He wouldn't have to put up with the man embarrassing him (as much) any longer either. Sometimes Sasuke thinks that this was one of Kakashi's favorite pass times.

Before he even touched to door knob, he heard Kakashi greet him, "Ohayo Sasuke-kun! It's a fabulous morning today! How are you doing?"

How did the man always do that? Was his hearing **that** great?

Sasuke opened the door, "Why are you so happy?"

"Every morning is a morning to be happy when you're alive!" Even though the man wore a mask, it was obvious how happy he was just by looking at him.

"Whatever Kakashi. I'm just going to think you got laid last night, and be done with it."

The man dismissed the last comment, "Maa, you have a student council meeting after school right?"

The Uchiha nodded.

"Ok, I'll stay behind so I can give you a ride after work." Kakashi smiled happily.

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled, looking out the window into the lively court yard below. All the students seemed to be in small masses, spread out. _'And to think I belong to none of them.'_

Sasuke had never thought he needed anyone… well except Kakashi. The man had raised him since he was six years old. His parents were still alive, but were hardly around at all. Kakashi had taken it upon himself to care for Sasuke in their absence.

'_As far as I see it, Kakashi is my father. My parents are only home a week for the whole year.'_ Sasuke frowned.

But it was alright though. Sasuke thought he was raised pretty well, all in all, despite his goofy demeanor, Kakashi was very intelligent. The man was confident, but not cocky. He didn't have any problems with his anger and was self contained. Every question that Sasuke had asked, Kakashi always had an answer for it. And it made sense.

If it were possible to obtain the ability to have all of that, Sasuke would really like to have it.

The bell rang.

"See you later Kakashi."

The teacher smile, "Have a nice day Sasuke-kun!"

- - - -

Naruto and Kiba walked through the front door of their home.

"NARUTO!!!"

It didn't take long for Yamanaka Ino to catch Naruto in her embrace. She quickly wedged her face between the wolf's shoulder and face, before breathing deeply.

"Hello Ino." Naruto mumbled as the she-wolf nuzzled him happily.

"Good to see you home." Shikamaru yawned as he leaned on the door frame. His calm manner wasn't fooling anyone, through. The raven's room was on the other side of the house and Naruto hadn't even been in the house for two minutes. It only meant that Shikamaru was happy to see Naruto as well.

"Hello Shikamaru, I trust everything was well while I was away." Naruto gave a small smile. The blond always left him in charge while he was away. The raven was the male beta of the pack, and Naruto could trust Shika' to keep Ino and Kiba in line.

"As well as it can get, Alpha." Shika looked at Kiba letting his eyes narrow. "Even though I **told** Kiba to leave you be. Looks like someone still needs conditioning."

"A little training would be good for him," Naruto saw the brunette stiffen in the corner of his eye. Ino, the only female, had the part of alpha female. The only person she had to really answer to was Naruto. The girl smirked as she watched the brunette sweat. Even she knew that conditioning was never good.

Kiba, the lowest ranking member of the pack, was the omega. But just because he was, didn't mean he was any less of a pack member. To Naruto, Kiba was still important. He was head strong and had enough strength to take down a building without breaking a sweat.

"Naruto." Tsunade appeared next to Shikamaru, "Jiraiya has been itching to see you."

Ino still had her grasp on Naruto, "But-" She started.

"Its not like he'll be taken away from you forever." Tsunade glared at the other blond.

Kiba, being quiet this whole time, spoke up, "C'mon Ino, let Naruto go."

Ino looked up at Naruto, who smiled faintly and nodded. "Don't worry about it," Naruto kissed Ino's forehead, "You'll have some 'Naruto Time' when I get back."

"O-ok," Ino pouted and let go, walking away with Shikamaru and Kiba.

"You know," Naruto said, when they gone, "Putting me on speaker phone while Jiraiya was in the room was a dirty trick." Naruto started walking towards his destination.

"Cry me a river." She said uncaringly.

"…I've decided."

The older wolf looked over, frowning. "Are you going to talk this over with your pack?"

"…"

"Are you planning to?"

"I'm going to let Jiraiya know and leave in the morning."

"Do you really think everyone will let you leave, just like that?"

"Don't know 'til I try" Naruto stopped in front of the familiar doors and opened them, leaving Tsunade outside.

"Well, well." Jiraiya looked at the blond with a smirk, obviously cheery about something, "If it isn't out missing pup." Naruto guessed that the old man was still happy about what he had said over the phone with Tsunade.

"Shut up. I have something I wanted to talk about." Naruto gave the older wolf a bored look.

"Haha, alright. What's on you mind, Naruto?" Jiraiya leaved forward and rested his head on his hands.

"I'm leaving." Naruto looked the other in the eyes.

"No." No hesitation came from Jiraiya's side. He knew exactly were the blond wolf was wanting to go.

"I wasn't asking for your permission." Naruto growled, flashing his fangs.

"I'm not letting you go this easily, Naruto." The older wolf absently stacked some papers on his desk. It was a habit he had grown accustom to when dealing with Naruto like this.

"I need to get over this, Jiraiya."

"You **need** to stay away from Japan." the white wolf slowly stood, preparing for a fight. This wouldn't be the first time they drew blood from another, but sometimes it was the only way to get through to the younger.

Naruto crossed his arms and jerked his head to the side, childishly.

Jiraiya rose a brow. This was something new, Naruto had never done this before.

"I," Naruto's bangs covered his eyes, "I think about him everyday, you know. I remember his screams, his cries… he begged for me to stop, and-" Naruto abruptly stopped, not daring to say anymore.

Jiraiya sighed. "What purpose will it serve?"

"I want to at least go to his grave sight. At least."

"You know that that vampire is still alive… right?"

Naruto nods, still looking off to the side.

The white haired wolf, sighed before sitting back down. He had noticed that he younger had been moping more than usual, lately. But he hoped… **hoped** that it wasn't this. Jiraiya wanted it to be anything but this.

"…I'll give you a week."

Naruto frowned. "A month."

"What? It doesn't take a month to visit a grave! Two weeks!" Jiraiya bargained.

"A month." Naruto repeated.

Jiraiya matched the frown Naruto had, "Two weeks."

"A month."

Jiraiya slammed his fist on the desk, "Dammit Naruto, two weeks and two weeks only!!"

Naruto calmly slipped his hand into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet, and showed him a picture.

The older man instantly paled.

In the tanned hand, was a small picture of Jiraiya, drunk out of his mind, with a **very** attractive woman -that wasn't Tsunade- hanging all over him. She had a huge bust, was half naked, and hanging all over Jiraiya.

This picture wasn't something that would make Tsunade angry. She would go into a rage! She would black out and wake up with Jiraiya on the floor, in pain. It wouldn't be the first time this would've happened.

'_She'd kick my ass and never let me back into the house if she saw that…'_ Jiraiya growled, but smirked_ 'Naruto plays dirty.'_

"F-fine, a month." God! It hurt Jiraiya to say that!

Naruto smirked. "Better make that two months."

"The hell?! Fuck no-"

Naruto waved the picture.

Jiraiya sighed. "Fine… two months."

- - - -

Later on that night, around four in the morning, Naruto found himself in his bed, watching TV. The blond had put the volume on two; extremely quiet to humans' ears, but a tad bit loud to his.

Ino was asleep next to him, cuddling up to his side. Naruto always wondered why she even bothered having a room. She slept in his all night.

Naruto was expecting the brunette any second now. And then, Shikamaru would becoming in thirty minutes afterwards.

This was the only reason why Naruto bothered getting a king size bed. He had a lot of bed mates.

There was a small tap on Naruto's door before Kiba popped his head in. "Naruto?"

The blond pat the side that wasn't preoccupied by Ino, welcoming him in.

Kiba hurried up and jumped into bed, laying close but not touching him like Ino was. They laid in silence for a while, watching random channels.

"Naruto… are you going somewhere?" Brown eyes looked up at him.

Naruto didn't answer.

"If you are… can I go with you?"

Silence.

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior! I know that Shikamaru said that I needed conditioning, but I mean it this time! I'll be good!" he yelled, not caring that Ino was still asleep.

"Then be good and stay here." Naruto's voice was low.

Kiba sat up looking down at the alpha. "Why do you always have to go off somewhere?! Why can't you just rely on us, your pack, and let us go with you?!"

"Watch your mouth Kiba."

The brunette stopped himself, but adopted a frown.

Naruto, after a few moment of silence, caved. He always did, especially after looking into those eyes. "I'll make a deal with you."

- - - -

Kakashi checked his watch again. Noting the time and date. _'One more days.'_

School was already over, and now all the teacher had to do was wait for Sasuke. Standing next to the window, Kakashi unconsciously fingered the old beaded bracelet around his wrist.

Kakashi's visible eye had a far away look, as his mind went completely blank.

Inside his head, there seemed to be a small click and static filled his head, along with old memories.

_FFFFZZZZZT. _**Click.**

Kakashi ran as fast he could.

Something wasn't right. Kakashi hope that everything was alright, but… his gut said that something had gone terribly wrong.

_FFFFZZZZZT._** Click.**

Blood. The smell of blood was everywhere. Most of the time, he welcomed the smell… but Kakashi never wanted to smell this blood.

'_No… NO!'_ decapitated body parts were everywhere, and the once warm and homey house was cold and reeked of death. _'How could this have happened… I was only gone for a day!'_

_FFFFZZZZZT._** Click.**

The dismembered body of his future mate was spewed on the floor. The man's face that was once the holder of happiness and calming smiles, was etched in horror and pain.

'_This is a nightmare. This has to be a nightmare! Who could've done this?!_' the wind blew from a near by door.

The bitter smell of the thing he hated the most, hit him, filling and fueling his anger. Kakashi's eyes flashed red, and ran out the door.

_FFFFZZZZZT._** Click.**

Werewolves. He had to kill them! They killed his mate! He **HAD** to kill them! Kakashi wanted them to feel the same pain they had caused everyone back in that, now, abandoned house! He wanted to feel their blood on his hands! Kakashi wanted to spill so much blood, that he could **bathe** in it!

They had to **FUCKIN DIE!!**

_FFFFZZZZZT._** Click.**

But Kakashi couldn't find them. He arrived at their house, tore the place apart looking for them, and just _couldn't_ find them!

Those blasted dogs had disappeared! Those **fucking** dogs had murdered his precious person and had **gotten away** with it! There was no scent trail, there was no foot prints, there wasn't even a sign that they had taken anything and fled!

Nothing was left standing in that house, when Kakashi left it.

No one was there to kill, to seek revenge upon.

Kakashi, volatile and extremely unstable, released a spine chilling demonic roar into the silence midnight air.

_FFFFZZZZZT._** Click.** "Kakashi?" _FFFFZZZZZT._** Click.** "Kakashi? Are you listening to me?"

The man snapped his head up, coming out of his series of flashbacks, seeing Sasuke standing there in front of him.

"Hm?" Kakashi questioned.

"I'm ready to go." Sasuke frowned. "You ok?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah. Just thinking about a few things." he stood and grabbed his bag. "Lets go Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke walked with the man out, but couldn't shake the feeling of worry.

**Tbc…**

**So.. good? Bad? Tell me!!**

**Is this worth continueing? And if you have any extra ideas or facts about werewolves that you find interesting, then tell me! I wanna know too!**

**Review!**


	3. Waxing Crescent: Two

**:") Wow, it sure has been a while, eh?**

**I have plenty of excuses but the main one is, now I'm kinda living alone :) its kinda hard to pay bills when you live alone. I've had this written for at least a month now, but I seriously haven't had the time to re-read it and upload it, with school and a job. -- I've seriously been exhausted the past couple of weeks.**

**So, I'm still a Senior in High School, until I graduate, I probably won't be updating, for sure. Please, be a tad bit more patient with me and you'll get your updates.**

**Thanks!**

**-  
****-  
-**

**Waxing Crescent Two**

Coming off of the plane, Naruto instantly got a chill; something that he didn't get often.

As a werewolf, Naruto was very capable. There were things that Jiraiya or Tsunade couldn't do, and Naruto could.

The blond acknowledged this, but never let it get to his head. Getting too cocky could get you killed.

There was an underground back in America, where wolves fought and killed one of another. The whole thing was completely pointless. Pointless anger, pointless need to show power, pointless lust for power, and pointless blood shed.

None of it made sense. If the whole wolf race was doing this, there was either a shit load of packs out there, or the race would go extinct very fast.

"_**The strong shall live and the weak shall die, Naruto. This is law with the werewolves."**_

Was this what the fighting was all about? To string out the weak, leaving only the strong?

Well, if that's the case, then it was working.

Not to get anything wrong, but Naruto had too, participated in these 'fights', he had a few scars to prove it.

But it was a international rule that a werewolf **had** to fight. It was to prove ones strength. The blond had won five times over… so did that mean he was strong?

If that was true, then why did he feel on edge? Vulnerable? He was just going to visit the dead. The dead couldn't hurt you, right? Well, at least not physically.

If so… then why did this chill, wrack Naruto's body?

"Naruto-sama." a human greeted, bowing deeply. He was wearing a black tux, with wide black sunglasses and he was a bit on the big side, if you called 6' 3" tall. But if Naruto wanted to, he could take him. Built didn't matter when you were fighting for your life.

Naruto just walked past the man. It was around three or four in the after noon. Naruto didn't like to sleep during flights, and despite being a werewolf, the time change would affect him. That much the blond knew.

"Jiraiya-sama asked me to escort you to your living premises." the human had picked up his bags and was walking beside him.

"Don't bother." Naruto took his bags from the human walked away.

"But I was paid to do so, Naruto-sama."

"I don't care, just take it as free money. I can find my own way around." the wolf left the man standing here. Talking with humans always put Naruto in a bad mood. So being paranoid along with grumpiness from no sleep, Naruto didn't need to lose his cool with this man. It really wouldn't look good.

It didn't take long to catch a cab, and the drive to the house was insightful. _'Japan really has changed a lot. I mean, I knew that it had but… argh… I'm not making any sense.'_ Naruto rubbed his temples. As far as he knew, he had done enough thinking for the day.

The place he was staying at was two stories high, and had three bed rooms and two baths. Jiraiya and Tsunade owned a house in every country, just incase they needed them. This particular house hadn't been used in a very long time.

'_Ugh. This place reeks.'_ Jiraiya never rented the house out to anyone, and didn't hire anyone to keep it clean. So to humans, the place smelt musky and old, but it smelt faaaaaaar worst to Naruto.

The blond spent ten minutes opening all sixteen windows to the house.

Naruto flopped down on the couch and heaved a sigh. _'Tomorrow. I'll go see him.'_

The blond suddenly felt restless.

- - - -

Sasuke bit into his candy bar, watching Kakashi -short of a mask- rummage through the refrigerator. "So… you're taking tomorrow off?"

The sensei lifted his head up, "Where did that come from?"

"Well," Sasuke took a another bite and spoke with his mouth full, "I'm noticed the past few years that you always take a day off on the fifth of August. I just wanted to be sure."

Kakashi sighed, running his hands through is hair, "Yup, tomorrow is the day someone dear to me, passed away." and continued to look into the fridge.

Sasuke's eye widened and stopped chewing. "…you loved 'em?" he tried to act casual about this, knowing that Kakashi wouldn't want him to get sentimental.

The older nodded. "They…" there was another pause, as if he was deciding whether or not to continue. "were murdered."

Sasuke had the decency to let his eyes widen, "I'm sorry for bring it up."

Kakashi shook his head, and pulled out a package of meat. "Don't worry about it, Sasuke-kun. It was a very long time ago. I'm just paying my respects." he looked down at the candy bar in the Uchiha's hand. "You're going to spoil your dinner."

Defiance flashed in Sasuke eyes as he took another deliberate bite. "So…"

In a blink of an eye, the candy bar was snatched out of his hand. "So, you aren't going to eat anymore." Kakashi waved the bar in front of his face.

After trying and utterly failing to get the candy back, Sasuke sat down at the kitchen table, huffing silently.

"So Sasuke-kun, is there any particular reason why you asked about tomorrow?" Kakashi turned on the fire on the stove. The sensei knew Sasuke very well. The raven wouldn't have asked, if there wasn't something up.

Sasuke hesitated in answering, "Can… can I go with you?"

Kakashi nearly burned himself on the stove. "You want to go with me?"

Sasuke suddenly felt self-conscious. "If you don't want me to-"

"Maa! Of course you can go." The older man gave the Uchiha a closed-mouth smiled hiding his fangs, since he didn't have his mask on. "I just wasn't expecting you to ask." For some reason, it meant a lot to Kakashi. That Sasuke wanted to go with him, to visit a grave of somebody he didn't even know. _'Or maybe he just wants to skip school?'_ Kakashi thought idly, before shrugging. It didn't really matter. Sasuke's grades were exceptional. A day or two wouldn't even hurt his grades.

The younger wanted to get rid of this… er, mushy atmosphere Kakashi had created, "Anyways, what are you making for dinner?"

- - - -

**August 5, 2007**

It was around eight in the morning, and Naruto found himself walking in the middle of a dense forest. _'If Jiraiya's right.. Then it should be around here somewhere.'_ When he was younger, Naruto lived near here… but it had been so long ago. He couldn't remember where the old house use to be, so he had to rely on Jiraiya's horrible directions.

Naruto had donned himself a dark orange hoodie and an ordinary pair of blue jeans. Naruto had the hood over his head, keeping the rays of the sun, partially out of his face.

Internally, Naruto for some strange reason wanted to prolong the visit, but at the same time he wanted to find the grave as soon as possible.

His hand reached in the pocket on his hoodie, pulling out his pack of cigarettes. Naruto nearly crushed the pack in his hand when he pulled then out, _'God.. I need to calm down.'_

After taking a few puffs, Naruto resumed walking, repeating a mantra "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine."

The grave that he was looking for, was only a couple of meters away from the house that _use to be there so long ago._ Somebody must've tore it down, cause even now, there just a huge patch of dirt. The clearing was at least a mile wide in diameter…

…but it was strange. There was only one tomb stone. If Naruto remembered correctly, there where other members of the family… wasn't there?

None the less, with the gave in sight, Naruto hesitated. The blond absently puffed the cig' that did nothing to calm his nerves.

He took a step forward.

The whole eternity was mere seconds when Naruto stopped. The cigarette didn't last long those seconds, so Naruto took out another.

"You know… those aren't healthy for you."

Naruto's hand jerked, crushing the pack in his hands. _'Dammit.'_ he thought absently.

"I… You're talking to me?" Naruto looked down at the blurring ground, not able to meet those brown eyes.

"You're the only one that can hear and touch me. Why wouldn't I talk to you, Naruto." the voice came teasingly. "And why haven't you come to visit me? I've been a little lonely."

Naruto looked up, and his eyes would've been sharp and serious, except the tears that cascaded down his cheeks.

"I'd figured you want be to stay away, because… I was the one who killed you, Iruka."

- - - -

"I don't understand why we had to get up so early." Sasuke grumbled, leaning against to car door and looking out window.

"Maa Sasuke-kun, I always get up at this time to visit my friend's grave. Why would this time be any different." Kakashi smiled under his mask, poking Sasuke's cheek.

The raven slapped the hand away, and spoke after a moments silence. "So the grave is in the middle of this forest?"

Nod.

"…I feel like I'm in the beginning of a horror movie." The thick foliage scraped against the car. "Next thing you know, the cars gonna break down and we'll have no choice but to walk to the place. Then on our way there, some weird incest freaks with deformed bodies and fucked up eyes come out and drag us away."

Kakashi frowned. _'I doubt that there is anyone living out here. And even if there were, I'd kill them before they even touched Sasuke.'_

Sasuke continued, "Then, one of us will be used as food… probably a soup, and the other will be forced to eat it."

"Hmm, 'Sasuke Soup'… uh, ew. I really don't want to be the one to eat you…" Kakashi joked, but Sasuke didn't seem to catch it.

Sasuke nodded completely in groused in the story, "Then… the other some how manages to escape and just when they outside, the step in a bear trap, completely crushing our leg. They are left here screaming in agony not being able to get away, only to wait for themselves to be found." the younger shivered.

"…"

"…"

Kakashi looked over, completely amused with Sasuke's story. "What happens after that?"

"I'm trying to stop thinking about it."

Kakashi smiled, "You started to creep yourself out?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, but Kakashi knew the answer, "Maa, I think you watch too many movies."

The older slowed down, and parked the car. They were near the grave and at the end of the dirt road.

"What are you doing?"

Kakashi laughed, "This is the part where we hike and the 'weird incest freaks with deformed bodies and fucked up eyes' find us. We can't let them down, now can we? They have to eat tonight."

Sasuke got out of the car mumbling, "That's not funny."

Kakashi thought otherwise. There were times when Sasuke was absolutely adorable. He ruffled Sasuke's hair, only to have it slapped away.

Walking, Kakashi enjoyed the tingling warmth of the sun. The Hollywood vampires couldn't stand the sun. Actually, there is a point in time when real vampires can't stand the sun, but that's just the first couple of months when they were 'born'.

Kakashi is willing to bet that that was how humans became aware of his kind. During those first few months, vampires are rash, impulsive and just plain blood hungry. Most of the time, the vampires that turned a human, stick around to teach and control the newborns… but a lot of the times, they didn't.

That's how a lot of them die. The sun. They get so hungry that they ignore their survival instincts and venture out to find blood.

The sun kills them within seconds. Leaving nothing but ashes to blow into the wind. No evidence of their second chance at life.

Kakashi was fortunate enough to have someone to teach him how to survive. To provide him with blood during the day light hours.

But gods, during those months where he couldn't go into the sun, were hell for him. He felt so contained and trapped.

For a vampire, you had to build up a tolerance for the sun. After the first few months, the vampire who changed him told him to watch the post sun set rays for ten minutes, when the sun was at its weakest. Every now and then, he would add on minutes for Kakashi to stay out. Soon, Kakashi found that he could stand the sun and could stay out all day.

Since then, Kakashi never took advantage of the sun again. He rather enjoyed being outside.

Kakashi took a deep sigh and pulled down his mask as they came closer to the grave. His fangs were noticeable and people would question them, but it really wasn't something Kakashi needed to worry about. But having the mask on, only meant that no one would see them. Well, besides Sasuke. He had asked once when he was younger and Kakashi had said that they always had been like that.

"Kakashi, there's someone already here." Sasuke snapped him out of his thoughts and pointed ahead of them.

His eyes looked upward. Someone was here? No one, as far at Kakashi knew, had known of this grave. There wasn't suppose to be anyone out here! They were in the middle of an extremely dense forest. And Kakashi didn't see another car here along the way.

A head, stood someone wearing an orange hoodie. Kakashi was looking at their back, so he couldn't see what the person looked like.

The vampire tentatively sniffing the hair. His sense of smell doesn't compare well to a dogs.. But it was better than a humans. The only thing he could smell from an extremely long distance was blood.

Kakashi caught wind of a bitter smell. A smell that could only mean one thing.

'_A werewolf.'_ it was a well known fact that werewolves smelt bitter where as a vampire had a sweet smell. Kakashi was told to always run when he smelt a wolf. He had seen, first hand, the things a lycan' could do to a vampire. In their human form they weren't a great threat, but as soon as they changed, those huge jaw could tear a usually tough vampire in half.

Suddenly, so many things hit Kakashi at once. A werewolf, out in the middle of no where, visiting Iruka's grave meant only one thing. _'Is he the one who killed him.'_ his eyes narrowed, fighting the urge to run over and kill the dog, not bothering to think 'Why would Iruka's murderer be here?'. There was a good chance it was, but regardless, Kakashi always felt the urge to kill every werewolf he saw.

But he couldn't do that. Kakashi looked to the side, seeing Sasuke looking ahead of them as well. Kakashi refused to introduce him to this kind of life. He never wanted Sasuke to know that they existed. **Never.**

And if this really was Iruka's murderer. Then Sasuke was in danger. When he had found Iruka's body, it was ruthlessly torn into pieces. Who ever had done it, didn't care who Iruka was.

And Kakashi would die than have this fucking dog kill another person that Kakashi loved.

'_I need to get Sasuke out of here.'_ with one wolf, Kakashi could hold his own. But his pack members could be hiding in the bush. _'Dammit! This isn't good.'_

Sasuke, seeing Kakashi wasn't going to say anything, spoke. "Oi! You there!"

Kakashi caught Sasuke by the shoulder, stopping him from walking forward and silencing him at the same time. The safest bet was to remain civil.

Kakashi spoke, "Did you know Iruka?" stepping in front of Sasuke.

The werewolf turned around, and Kakashi saw something he didn't expect to see.

Tears.

'_Why is he crying?'_ Kakashi frowned.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled at the blond. "Get out of here!"

The blond didn't say anything, those glossy blue eyes stayed on Kakashi. Naruto took a shaky breath. He would need absolute control to be in the same vicinity as one of these blood suckers. Naruto already felt the nearly uncontrollable urge to change.

Iruka looked over at Kakashi and saw the confusion but there was obvious anger and fear in his eyes. Iruka knew with Kakashi past visits, that he wanted to kill the person who murdered him. Iruka didn't want that! He wanted Kakashi to be happy, not hell bent of revenge! If only he could tell Kakashi that!

The brunette watched Naruto step forward, "Naruto! No! Get out of here! He wants to kill you!"

But his shouts and cries were ignored, as Naruto started walking towards Kakashi.

Naruto wiped his tears and took his hood off. "Don't be so tense, I'm not here to fight." Naruto's voice was a bit shaky.

Sasuke, throughout all this, was confused. What was going on? Why was Kakashi so tense. If this guy was at this grave, didn't that mean he knew Iruka?

"_**They… were murdered."**_ Kakashi's voice rang in his head. _'This guy.. He couldn't be the one who kill him. Why would he come to his murder victims grave?'_

"Are you alone?" Kakashi asked, his eyes narrow.

The blond nodded, "I came here alone."

Iruka was yelling even more, now, "No! Naruto, I don't want you to die!! Tell Kakashi to back off! Tell him I said that!"

'_What?'_ Kakashi frowned even more at the blond's response.

Sasuke couldn't stay quiet any longer. "Kakashi? What's going on?"

Kakashi ignored him, "Can you hear-?" he stopped, looking at Sasuke in the corner of his eye. If he revealed too much, then Sasuke would catch on. There was one ability that werewolves had that Kakashi envied. They could see and talk to the dead.

Naruto knew what he was asking, "Yes… I can hear."

Kakashi felt his throat tighten, but worded his next sentence carefully. "What do you hear?"

"I don't want that to affect what I'm about to say." Naruto tried to calm his own nerves. This wasn't what he was made for. Talking to a blood sucker, this was ridiculous! Every inch of his being was telling him to lash out and end his vampire's existence. To stop this foolish chat and kill. Kill. Kill. _Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. __**Kill. Kill. Kill-**_

'_Stop it! Get a hold of yourself Naruto!'_ he looked over at the pair, trying to renew resolve. He needed to stay focused.

It had surprised him that Kakashi was with a human. From the scent, he could tell the kids age. _'But he isn't a kid. He's an adult… maybe in his last year of high school.'_

Kakashi could tell that the blond was struggling to stay calm. This was getting dangerous, he needed to get Sasuke out of here. Now. Werewolves were known for their tempers.

"Sasuke… go back to the car."

"No." the Uchiha's answer was immediate.

"Sasuke, I'm serious! Now is not the time-"

"Kakashi, you're asking me to leave you here with a guy, you obviously hate. I'm not going to go!" Sasuke yelled the last part.

Suddenly, the blond keeled over, holding his mid-section, gritting his teeth, showing Kakashi his long canines. The two looked over immediately, and watched the shaky figure. Sasuke didn't know what was going on.

But Kakashi did. The blond was changing.

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke was thrown over Kakashi shoulder, and the older booked it out of there with inhuman speed.

Sasuke looked up from his position just in time to see a huge beast break through the blond's skin and clothes. With impossibly wide eyes, Sasuke watched the monster grow considerably only to raise its head and let out the loudest, bone chilling roar, he'd ever heard.

At the sound, Kakashi moved his feet faster, and was at the car within seconds. He didn't even take the time to looked behind him to see if they were being followed. Kakashi just stuffed Sasuke in the back of the car and drove off like a bat out of hell.

- - - -

Naruto growled, transformation complete, and sat back on his hind quarters. _'Fuck.'_

That went just swimmingly. Naruto had fucked up. He usually had more control over transforming! How could he just lose control like that?!

"Naruto?" Iruka was staring at the huge wolf that towered over him. In this form, Naruto head reached about sixteen feet tall.

The wolf's presence alone demanded respect. From head to toe, Naruto was covered in a thick dark red fur while the under tone was a silver/white. Those sharp blue eyes and the mane around Naruto's neck, made the animal look proud and feral.

Iruka knew that in both forms… Naruto was beautiful.

"Naruto?"

The wolf gave a soft growl, glancing down at him with a frustrated and questioning look.

"Wow… you look amazing." Iruka ran his fingers through the fur, relishing the only contact he was ever allowed to have.

The wolf snorted, and plopped down on the ground.

Iruka suddenly got flashes of the night he was killed. Remembering that Naruto looked completely different that night. Naruto looked nothing like this magnificent animal right now. Should he ask?

Naruto sighed through his nose, knowing that if he transformed back, he would be naked._ 'This fucking sucks. What am I going to do now?'_

Iruka sat down in front of the wolf and could see that Naruto was frustrated.

Well, he might as well take advantage of Naruto's inability to speak. "You know I'm not mad at you… right?"

Naruto picked his head up, looking at Iruka like he was insane. _'You have every right to be, Iruka. How can you not be?'_

"That night… you weren't yourself. That's why I can't be mad at you." Iruka scooted over and leaned against Naruto's warm body. "I know, because I didn't recognize your eyes. Your eyes were so different."

Naruto continued to listen, even though it hurt him so much to do so. He owned Iruka at least this much. If he could some how repent for his actions with his own life, he would do it in a heart beat.

Iruka ran his fingers through the fur, completely entranced. "Even in this form, your eyes were blue. But that night, your eyes were red. I must admit, I had never been so scared in my life."

Naruto clenched his eyes shut.

"But I have a feeling, that you changed that night because you smelt Kakashi on me."

Iruka could feel the growl on his finger tips. "You didn't know that I had a vampire wooing me until that night." Iruka remembered a younger Naruto ran up to him smiling, but as soon as he had gotten close enough, Naruto had stopped. The smile had fell from his face and was smelling Iruka from a distance.

The look of disgust was so out of place on Naruto's child-like face.

"When you had finally figured out that that scent was a vampire. You were so angry. I didn't know what to do with you. I tried to calm you down, really I did." Iruka closed his eyes, memories of his last day alive, played like a movie in his head. Naruto hadn't been an ordinary kid, that much you could tell alone just by looking at him. Iruka had been the first person to ever become friends with the boy. To naturally, Naruto didn't take it too well with him being around a blood sucker.

"_**Naruto! Just because I have a vampire around, doesn't mean I'm going to love you any less!"**_

"But," Iruka now had his head resting against Naruto's, absently petting his snout, "You wouldn't listen. You left instantly, running back into the woods."

'_Iruka, even at my young age, I knew that a human taking company with a vampire, would eventually become one. You would leave me without even knowing it. I don't think you even knew that werewolves and vampires can't even possibly get along.'_ Naruto whimpered, curling around Iruka. Giving his soul as much warmth as possible through these lonely years.

'_But even after I killed you. I knew that deep down…"_ Naruto's eyes clenched even tighter._ "I'd rather had you dead than have you be the one thing I hated the most.'_

**TBC... **

**So thats about it for this chapter :) Thank you for the reviews everyone! You are the ones that keep me writing! The next chapter for my fanfics will be extra long for you!**

**Please review!**


	4. Waxing Crescent: Three

**Yes yes… its been a hell of a long time since I've updated any stories.**

**I have some worries about my writing style… so if you think it has changed, please tell me. It has been a really long year and I think I might've changed the way I have written, unconsciously. --;**

**Anyways, to those who are still checking in on my stories, you are complete saints and I still can't it has taken my this long to write and post something up. So sorry!**

-

**Waxing Crescent Three**

**-**

"I'd say that its about eleven o'clock." Iruka looked at the sky littered with bright clustering stars, the brunette still leaning on the wolf and Naruto slightly curled around him.

Naruto looked at Iruka, still in his wolf form. _'Yeah, now is about the time to head home. Its dark, so I can hopefully get home before someone sees me naked.'_ the wolf wasn't shy about his body or anything, but the last thing he wanted was to attract attention.

With each minute that passed, Iruka could understand what Naruto was thinking or at least along the lines of. "Yeah, and we wouldn't want anyone to see you naked." The brunette chuckled.

Naruto stilled growled, he really should've brought a change of clothes with him. Well, at least he would know next time…

Naruto stood, stretching before shaking himself free of any dirt. When he got home, he needed to think of how he was going to talk to Kakashi.

"Will I see you again?" Iruka's eyes were hopeful, but knew that Naruto couldn't promise anything.

_'Of course.'_ Naruto nods before trotting away.

Iruka watched him go and when he was out of sight, "With the day gone and the stars so bright." he looked up. "Please, keep Naruto safe tonight." he said to no one in particular.

- - - -

Sasuke, throughout the whole day, hadn't spoken one word. Kakashi didn't say anything as they rode home, and Sasuke went straight to his room when they arrived.

The images of a hairy beast tearing through the blond's tanned skin would be forever etched into his mind. He still hadn't even told Kakashi what he had saw. _'Should I even tell him?'_

Sasuke laid in his bed, completely ready to call it a day when he heard a small knock on his door.

"Sasuke? You ok?" Kakashi's muffled voice came from behind the door.

The Uchiha opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find it in himself to speak.

Kakashi let himself in. "Sasuke?"

The Uchiha sat up, curling his legs up to his chest, acknowledging him.

The bed sunk, taking the vampire's weight as he looked at Sasuke with worry. The teen was hiding his fear well, but the weary looks and Sasuke's fetal position gave it all away.

Kakashi didn't know if Sasuke saw anything, but he knew that he had heard the roar the werewolf had let out.

"Wh-what was that… back there?"

"What was what?" Kakashi couldn't help but play stupid.

"That guy at Iruka's grave. He-" Sasuke's fist clenched. "That sound… it wasn't human. What is he?" Sasuke wasn't going to tell the other for one reason. If this was something dangerous, then Kakashi wouldn't tell him. But if he did tell Sasuke, then teen had nothing to be afraid of.

The older man kept his silence.

"Tell me. You know what that was back there, right? Tell me!" Sasuke abandoned his fetal position and leaned in.

Sasuke was always too smart for his own good. Kakashi nearly smiled at this. "Its not something you should know about. It would have been better of you had listened to me and gone back to the car when I told you to." Kakashi stood, trying to keep his cool. "Just forget that that ever happened."

"How can you ask that?!" Sasuke threw the blankets off of himself and stood too. "I could probably have nightmares for the rest of my fucking life because of that, and you're telling me to forget all of that?!" It was far too absurd for Kakashi to ask something like this when he knew damn well himself that it couldn't, wouldn't be done. "I want to know what that was so I won't have to live in unexplained fear!"

Kakashi's eyes snapped at Sasuke, glowing a radiant red, "All you need to know is that-that thing is dangerous." the raven's eyes widened at the sight of Kakashi's red eyes. "That thing killed Iruka. That thing is something to be feared." The vampires voice was evenly furious, as he advanced on Sasuke until the teens back was against the wall. "So I want you to stay away from that guy. If you ever see him and you are alone, you either run away or come straight to me."

Sasuke watched as Kakashi's eyes faded back to a soft grey. "Do you understand?"

A shaky nod, and Kakashi left the room.

- - - -

As soon as Naruto walked through the front door, the phone rang.

_'I really don't want to answer this.'_ Naruto though as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"There you are!" Kiba's peppy voice came from the receiver. "Where have you been? I've been calling all you for the past four hours!"

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, walking to his room for some clothes. "Around."

"Ch' liar." Naruto could practically hear Kiba rolling his eyes. "C'mon, tell me what happened."

"Lets just say," Naruto pulled on some boxers. "that I had a minor setback."

It was quiet for a long while before, "You? Having a minor setback?" Kiba said it as if he was joking… and when Naruto didn't correct him, he heard. "Dear god."

Naruto allowed a smile to appear. There were little times when Naruto appreciated Kiba's humor. "How is everyone at home?"

There was an exasperated sigh, "Worst than I thought they would be." Of course Kiba would complain. He always did, and Shikamaru was working on breaking him from that habit…

Naruto continued to smile as he listened to Kiba go on and on about what his pack members were doing in his sudden absence. Shikamaru had literally tracked his scent to the air port, something that was extremely hard to do with a variety of human scents around. But that was what he liked about Shika', he always worked hard when he needed/wanted to.

Ino had gone through three gallons of ice cream in his absence. Naruto sighed at this. As a werewolf, you had very high metabolism, but there was a limit, you know. Eat too much and you could still get fat.

Ino loved to eat and absolutely loved the fact that she could eat all the wanted and not gain a pound. Naruto himself, still was trying to break her of that habit.

"So…" Kiba was obviously trying to sound nonchalant. "what time do you want me to come tomorrow?"

Naruto settled down in bed. "Leave around three in the morning. Do as I told you before I left and find this address. I don't know if I'll be home, but I'm sure I can trust you to stay out of trouble."

"Of course!"

The two talked for a couple of minutes before hanging up.

- - - -

August 5, 2007

School was exactly the last thing on Sasuke's mind with the recent events still fresh in the Uchiha's mind. The ride to school was quiet and tense, both Kakashi and Sasuke refused to say anything. The raven even took the measure of sitting in the back seat. Kakashi had questioned this, but didn't receive an answer.

The school came into view and as soon as Kakashi parked the car, Sasuke was out and walking away.

Kakashi hurriedly opened his door, calling out to the raven. "Ah, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stopped, tentatively glancing over his shoulder and waited for what the older man wanted to say.

And Kakashi didn't have anything to say. Well… he did have a couple of things to say, but now was nor the time and place for it. So he settled for, "Have a nice day. I'll see you after school."

Sasuke continued to walk away. Making his way past his fan girls, through the court yard, and to those double doors.

Ever since they left the house, the Uchiha found himself surprisingly paranoid. The car had been moving fast and with things being around him and blurred a certain way, he kept seeing things. Plus the fact that he was jumpy as hell. There was no possible way Sasuke would manage himself in class!

Sasuke opened his door, seeing Hyuuga Neji already in class, even before the bell rang. "There you are." he mumbled to himself.

"Good Morning, Uchiha-san." Neji smirked. The Hyuuga had this weird thing about being formal in greetings. Especially with friends. Neji paused to look at Sasuke for a moment. "You look like crap."

"I'm skipping." Sasuke said. It was the only way he could voice his invitation.

Neji mulled it over for a second. "Alright. I don't have any test that I have to do today, so I'll go with you."

Sasuke sighed to himself, immensely relieved that the brunette had agreed. "Lets wait a couple of minutes. At least until Kakashi get to his classroom."

Neji picked up a book off of his desk. "Sure, whatever. I'm sure you have a couple of things you need to do, so go ahead and do them. Just be at my car before the second bell."

Sasuke left without a thank you. He had about ten minutes to track down his vice president and warn him that he would at least not be attending the student council meeting this evening. The school grounds were rather big for just looking for one person. But he knew that he would find him in enough time to get back to the car.

- - - -

Stretching lazily at first, Naruto began to slowly shift and slide out of bed. Hunger hit Naruto in full force along with a strange dizziness. He felt hotter than usual and this usually came along with a headache… that was currently present. Werewolves have a body temperature ranging from 106ºF to 110ºF, depending on their mood. If they were either angry or feeling affectionate, it would be around 102ºF and 106ºF. If they were feeling depressed or troubled, there temperature would lower a range of 100ºF to 104ºF. If their temp. went any higher, it would be a fever for them.

Naruto had experience both extreme anger and grief… but he was different. So under certain circumstances, he extremely susceptible to fevers. Hell there were a normalcy to him. So the blond was sure his temperature was souring.

_'Food.'_ He thought mindlessly, his brain going into autopilot. He couldn't believe how hungry he was. The last thing he ate was a huge breakfast yesterday morning, but with Naruto's high metabolism, the food wouldn't have lasted very long. With the blond being susceptible to fevers and such, Naruto found that if he seriously wanted to take care of himself, he needed to eat at least five large meals a day or else he would be starving. His pack members could never keep up with his eating habits and use to always complained about his eating habits.

Breakfast was quick and easy to make and settled nicely in his stomach, making his fever go down some. It was about eight, so Naruto knew he could lounge around the house a bit more.

_'But what could I do here?'_ Naruto looked around the empty house. Japan Tv wasn't really his favorite thing and he had already slept enough…

_'I'll go for a run.'_ Naruto nodded to himself. It sounded like the perfect thing to do at the moment. Naruto couldn't exactly go extremely fast, but it was a perfect way to manage his control. _'Something that I need to practice considering what happened yesterday.'_ He went to his room to get some running clothes. He would go for a two hour for himself before Naruto would head back to the house. Hopefully, Kiba would have already touched down from the states by then.

Now, out the door, Naruto had set a brisk pace. Destination completely undecided.

Breathing out his nose, Naruto could see that there was quite a few people out. Well, it was to be expected. Even thought kids still had to go to school and people did have jobs, Tokyo, Japan was still the largest city in the world.

People's faces and buildings blurred slowly by at a slow pace as Naruto jogged by. At least ten city blocks went by and it was then that a sweet smell hit his nose, hitting him like a ton of bricks. _'Dammit.'_ Naruto cursed.

Of course there would be vampires here in the city full of thousands and billions. He had to remember that this wasn't his territory. Back at home, there wasn't any vampires within a then miles of him. His presence back at home seemed to admit a non-vampiric field, instantly letting them know to leave. It was normal that the vampires here didn't even know who he was.

Running a few city blocks down, Naruto noticed that the sweet scent seemed to stay with him. Only mature vampires could stay in the day light. _'Am I being followed?'_ Naruto picked up his pace slightly, trying to get out of the heavy populated area, but still wanting to maintain looking as human as possible.

A few seconds later, Naruto stood in an alley; waiting. _'If I am being followed, then I won't hesitate killing them.'_

His ears caught foot steps a few meters away. _'They're here.'_

"Well, well, well." An arrogant voice came from his left. "Look at what we have here. A lone wolf."

Naruto's teeth clenched. From the foot steps, there were at least six of them. "I may be a lone wolf, but you still brought back up." the hairs on Naruto's arm stood. Vampires, cold ones, _fucking_ blood suckers. **Kill them**. They don't stand a chance against him. _Eliminate_ them. Don't let anyone get away. **_RIP THEM TO SHREDS!!_**

Naruto shook his head. _'Calm down. You can do this without changing.'_ he really didn't feel like running home naked in the day time.

"A vampire that doesn't bring back up is stupid. You meat headed wolves always find a way to outwit us, even when you are out numbered."

_'They've had experience with this?'_ Naruto popped his neck. It was obvious at this point that these vampires weren't going to let him go peacefully. He didn't know Japan's policy about killing them, but he knew he could use self defense if needed.

"I don't remember seeing you during the raid." The vampire looked at him. "You must've recently changed."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I haven't recently changed. I'm from America." Naruto took a deep breath, trying to keep control. He distracted himself by stretching.

"America?" The vampires started talking amongst themselves, but the leader, Naruto guessed, kept questioning. That fact ticked Naruto off a little. _'Oh well… not like I'll let them live to tell this information.'_

"Which parts?"

"New York." Naruto sighed, touching his toes.

A look of horror struck their faces, and Naruto found this odd. Vampire's knew about him here? How?

"So…" A new voice said, coming from over head. "you're Uzumaki Naruto." the blond didn't bother looking up, seeing as the blood sucker had moved jumped in front of him now. _'He's fast.'_

This particular vampire was bulky and tall. Which was odd to find in Japan. "I've heard a lot of things about you."

Naruto rose a brow, but clenching his fist, keeping himself in check.

"You are the sole reason why there aren't any vampires in New York. You strike that much fear into us." he continued speaking, but Naruto could see that the talking was almost up. Looks like these guys were out for revenge. Especially the leader. _'He must've came here from New York.'_ The vamp didn't look Japanese at all.

"We won't let you come into contact with the head dog here. It wouldn't do any good for u-" Naruto didn't let him finish. They have already done way too much talking for his taste.

The other's gasped as the vampire's head fell at their feet, the body, hitting the ground shortly after. "Get him!"

_'Strange.'_ Naruto moved accordingly with the on coming attacks. _'They don't move like vampires at all.'_ His fists smashing into a vampire's face, crushing his skull.

_'Vampire movements are erratic and hard to read sometimes.'_ A claw grazed his cheek, _'But their fighting is practiced.'_ Naruto grabbed the arm and broke the arm in three places, before pushing the vampire aside to deal with another.

_'But, I would've never known,'_ the blond stopped in mid-thought, snapping the vampires neck and back. 'that vampires practiced fighting.'

When they stopped coming, Naruto stood over a sea of bodies. It was very heard to kill a vampire if your weren't a hunter or wolf. You needed to have the proper tools and knowledge to do so. So if you didn't hit them in the right places, then you would do absolutely nothing. The blows Naruto made didn't nothing but kill them… but surprisingly, the blond could hear a heartbeat. _'A vampire with a heartbeat?!'_ Naruto moved over to a shaking and crippled figure on the ground.

_'I'm very interested.'_ Naruto smirked, _'So maybe I'll leave him alive.'_

There was a strangled groan; the vampire that had it arm broken was quietly trying to get away.

"Strange." Naruto stepped on the mangled limb. "A mature vampire wouldn't have let his kind of thing affect them." he grinded his foot down. "And none of the blows I gave them should've killed them. With a mature vampire, pain is dulled to the point of nothing… and drinking blood should heal any injury very quickly."

The vampire screamed and pleaded for him to stop.

Naruto ignored the cries and lifted the man's head by his hair, looking him in his eyes. "…are you not a mature vampire? Why does this hurt you so much?" Something was very odd about this group of blood suckers. Vampires were usually a pasty color, but these few retained all their skin pigments, that should've been lost during their infancy. Naruto would have thought that maybe they were newborn, but newborn vampires didn't think at all. All they know is their thirst and self-preservation. Plus, infant vampires weren't immune to the sun… they wouldn't be out in broad daylight like this, just to kill him. _'No, this is way to organized.'_

The grip tightened when Naruto didn't receive an answer. Blood streamed out of the bloodsucker's mouth as he growled out, "I'll never tell you anything!"

Naruto frowned, obviously not liking the cold one's decision. "Fine, hopefully you'll make a better choice in your next life." Naruto's large hand palmed the unusual vampire's head and squeezed, crushing the skull and making blood oozed out of the openings of its head.

The blond dropped the limp body, looking down at himself. "Shit, I got blood on my shirt." Naruto narrowed his eyes. Well, he would have to take it off. He slipped it over his head and threw it in a near by trash can.

The wolf emerged from the alley way as if nothing had happened and continued running down the side walk. He decided getting home would be the best after that little incident. _'I'll take this time to go see Iruka.'_ He thought, wanting to keep his promise.

- - - -

Sasuke idly sipped his coffee as he sat in Starbucks, looking out the window. There were a lot of things rushing through his mind and he couldn't seem to get his jumbled thoughts straight. Neji sat down across from him, looking at him intently. "So, you mind telling me the sudden urge to skip? Its not like you."

Neji didn't get an answer immediately, "I just wanted to."

Translate: "It none of your business." Neji smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah." Sasuke sipped his coffee. Neji judged the Uchiha's posture and body language. It seemed tense and wary. He was sure that whatever it was, it would be… abnormal, in the Uchiha's case. Neji would pressure him about it later.

The two continued to sit in their booth in silence, an occasional sip could be heard. Sasuke was constantly trying to think about how yesterday could happen. A beast tearing through a man's own body, as if it had been submerged, was something that was only in science-fiction or fantasy books. It was unbelievable.

_'I should go back to Iruka's grave.'_ He thought recklessly. Going back there meant being in danger, and it definitely wasn't safe to take Neji out there. _'But I have to know. This'll be my only opportunity.'_

"You look like you want to go somewhere." Neji grabbed the keys, standing up. "Where to?"

Sasuke stood also, _'Yeah. This is the only way.'_

- - - -

Naruto ran full speed through the unpopulated forest, indulging himself as the feeling of freedom tickled him. He rarely got the chance to run like this, Naruto was sure his pack would love this. I'll have to do this with my pack sometime.'

He leaped high into the air, seeing the rest of the forest stretching out for miles. The wind blew at this altitude, running through his hair, making Naruto have a rare smile on his lips. He wanted to feel the wind on his body. The thought sent a tingle of excitement up his spine, making the urge to transform become present. _'No… control. I will not change today.'_ he promised himself.

Naruto landed, sniffing the area. He was trying to see if he was close to Iruka's grave, but something else caught his attention.

_'Someone else is here?'_ Naruto frowned, cautiously walking forward and peeked through a bushes, seeing a black car parked at the end of a dirt road. The blond came through the bushes and knelt down on the driver's side of the car, smelling the door handle. _'Human.'_ he thought, easily hopping to the other side. _'Human.'_ he sniffed the handle again, catching a hint of sweetness. The scent was familiar. Where had he smelt it before?

Naruto smelt it again, but the smell burnt his nostrils. He rose rubbing his nose. _'There's one way to find out.'_

Walking forward, making sure his feet didn't make a sound, he stalked the humans that were sure to be a ways ahead of him. He paused when he could hear their voices.

"What are we doing here? Who's grave is this?" one voice said.

Naruto strained his hearing, not hearing a response. He crept closer catching sight of two males standing in front of Iruka's grave. He recognized one of them instantly.

_'The boy that was with Kakashi.'_ Naruto scrunched his nose, remembering the sweet smell. But what was he doing here? Where was Kakashi? He stepped forward, coming out of hiding.

The two boys turn around, only Sasuke seemed to be shocked, as his eyes widened. Neji nodded his head in greeting. "Ohayo."

Naruto nodded his head before looking at Sasuke. "I would've thought that you would've been smart enough not to come here… especially with another human." he started walking forward, and Iruka emerged from his grave, looking around. "Naruto?"

Sasuke stood, remembering the beast that stood in human form before him. "Who.. What are you?"

Neji rose his brow at both of them. At Naruto because he said 'human' as if he wasn't, and at Sasuke because of his question. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

Naruto glanced at Iruka before answering. From the raven's question, he must've seen Naruto transform. "You just asked the same question twice. What I am is who I am. Plain and simple." he started walking forward, towards Iruka, who gave him a questioning look. "Naruto?" the ghost looked at the boys. "Whats going on?"

Both boys stepped away from him as Naruto got closer; ignoring Iruka, and speaking to Sasuke. "And I'm guessing Kakashi hasn't told you anything. That's smart of him."

"You still haven't answered my question." Sasuke said, his knees shaking slightly. Naruto could smell his fear, smirking. "You're demanding information after what you saw yesterday? You've got guts."

Iruka smiled at Sasuke, but spoke to Naruto. "Kakashi said that Sasuke doesn't know when to stop."

"K-Kakashi won't tell me anything. I just want to know what I saw yesterday." Sasuke took a step forward. "What I saw yesterday… that was-"

"Something humans should never know about." A deep voice came in front of them, startling them all, but surprised Naruto most of all. 'When did he get here?'

A pale man with red wavy hair wearing nothing but black stood, his arms crossed and eyes outlined darkly in eye liner. In one whiff, Naruto knew he was another werewolf.

"Who are you?" Neji frowned, stepping forward. Everything about this seemed wrong. Like they shouldn't be here. It was already weird enough that Sasuke had him drive to see a grave. The red haired man, emitted a feral growl.

Naruto's eyes widened, the scent of the wolf's transformation hitting him dead on. "Shit!" he looked at both of the boys. "Get out of here!"

Sasuke watched in horror as the red head changed, ripping through his own skin, howling loudly as a blood red haired beast took place of the pale red head. Neji knew that his eyes have never been so wide, gasping out in a breathy voice. "Dear God."

The beast jumped at Neji but collided with the blond, sounding like two boulders smashing together. Naruto gritted his teeth, pushing his heels into the ground, holding the wolf by his muzzle.

He could hear Iruka yelling out to him. "Naruto! There are more than one!"

Naruto's eyes widened, glancing over his shoulder, finding two more wolves, blocking Neji's and Sasuke's way. _'Shit, this is bad.'_ he broke the red wolf's jaw, making him yelp out and took off towards the boys.

Sasuke looked at the two dog creatures, snarling at him, their teeth bared. He had never felt to helpless in his life, what could he do against two massive beasts like this. He glanced over his shoulder, hearing a sickening crack and the blond running this way.

One of the two wolves, an almost white color jumped at the Naruto, catching him by the shoulder. _'Shit!'_ Naruto winced, the wolf's teeth crunching down and drawing blood.

Sasuke watching in horror at the second wolf, a black color, grabbed the blond's leg, tugging on him as if he was a toy. But not once did he cry out in pain. Even though it seemed to be it for him, Naruto held that determine look.

Then, just when they were about to tear Naruto limp from limp, a larger brown wolf came hurdling into the clearing, dropping a suit case that was in its mouth and catching the black one by the neck and biting down, quickly snapping the bone into two.

The white wolf, still holding Naruto, growled at the obviously bigger wolf. The brown wolf lowered his head, his growl itself seemed to he echoing through Sasuke's own body

"Enough!"

The red head was standing, stark naked, holding his jaw. "That's enough blood for one day."

The white wolf dropped the blond and slowly changed back. A blond, busty woman took place, smirking. "Alright." She walked over, oblivious to her nakedness, "I'm guessing we're leaving him here?" she motioned to the wolf that was obviously dead, who was slowly changing back.

The red head walked over and picked up the bigger male, throwing him over his shoulder. He was gone in mere seconds, leaving the woman. "Count yourself lucky. You'll get it next time."

The brown wolf, hair still standing and snarling, growled back. She smirked, jumping away and disappearing into the forest. Neji was the first to snap out of his trance, running to the blond, "Are you ok?!"

But before he could reach him, the brown wolf stood over the blond, growling as menacingly as ever, obviously protecting the blond.

Naruto sat up, holding his shoulder. "Its ok. They're harmless." He drawled out, obviously pissed. The brown wolf stopped instantly, looking down at Naruto, making a whining sound. The blond sighed, "I'm fine."

The boys watched as the large wolf changed into another naked man, kneeling beside the blond. "Are you sure?" the brunette reached forward, touching the blond's mangled shoulder. "You don't look fine, they practically mauled you!" he tore what was left of the shirt. "Why didn't you change and fight back?"

Naruto let Kiba continue to fuss over him, looking at the two boys. "Are you two ok?"

Neji, being the closest, asked. "Are you werewolves?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I guess you're fine. You're the one who started everything. You shouldn't just ask questions like that. It was out of line for you."

"Out of line?!" Sasuke stepped forward. "It was out of line for them to attack just like that!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, looking at Kiba. "Go get dressed. We're leaving." Kiba nodded, jogging back to his suit case. "And you two," he looked back at the teenagers. "You should get far away from here and stay in doors. At least for the day." Naruto stood, holding his shoulder.

"Don't you think you should go to the hospital?" Neji asked. Naruto gave him a dry look. "Something like this isn't something to go to the hospital for." he showed his arm, letting them see it was quickly healing.

Kiba came back up, fully dressed. "Wish it would heal that fast for me." he commented, before looking at the boys. "You should do as he says. Its not safe." the brunette smiled, looking at Naruto. "I'm ready."

"Ok." Naruto nodded, before looking at Iruka, seeing him smiling. _'Sorry I didn't get to-'_

Iruka seemed to read his mind. "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad everyone is alright."

Naruto gave him a apologetic smile before nodding to Kiba. The two wolves, ran away from the clearing, faster than anything Sasuke's had every seen before.

He stood there for a few seconds before Neji pulled on his arm. "What the fuck are you waiting for?! Lets leave, already!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, following the brunette. _'I still haven't gotten any answers.'_

TBC…

-

**Even though I don't deserve to say this, please review everyone!!**

**Extra Note: I know that i repeated the story... and it is fixed --; sorry**

**Sh-love you!**


End file.
